Yugioh: The Untold
by ShiningLight101
Summary: My friend & I were bored...full of randomness and weirdness, but funny. The summary inside was written by my friend...just to let you know. Also she used computer slang at times. Rated for a few outbursts. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story is about randomness with random plots and characters you will have to read it to find out what its about, anyways this story is made by 3 people so if there's a random plot change then someone else took over yeah I know we are really bored so yeah.**

**We don't own Yugioh or any characters (but Marik's hot and my friends that are writing this with me don't think so)**

**Any who, yeah so we don't own any character names characters or yugioh in general but own obviously ourselves any who, enjoy the story!**

**Marik walks in Bakura's house**

**Marik: howdy, ready for our plan against the pathetic fool Yami?**

**Bakura: yes I got all the equipment!**

**Marik and Bakura leave and head for yugi's house**

**Meanwhile,**

**Yugi: yami what are you doing?**

**Yami: solving the 1000 piece puzzle **

**Yugi: oooh yay runs over**

**Yami: yay I have help finally turns on stupid retarded music from Brittany Spears **

**Yugi: Omg (Oh my god) yay! They both dance for a while tell they get worn our and go back to the puzzle**

**Yugi's grandpa comes in and yami disappears**

**Grandpa: Yugi dinner?**

**Yugi: noooo not now I have a puzzle to solve!**

**Grandpa: it's getting cold!**

**Yugi: who cares I don't wanna!**

**Grandpa walks out**

**Yami appears**

**Yami: close one but I want a cookie!**

**Yugi: here!**

**Yugi grabs a month old cookie from under his bed with hair on it**

**Yami: Oooooh yummy! eats it**

**Yugi laughs under his pillow**

**Yami: this tastes a bit funky don'tcha think?**

**Yugi: umm yeah…you do that…walks away (this is someone else typing now…so yeah)**

**The door bell rings and someone comes in without waiting…**

**Yugi: looks at her Hello?**

**Karla (me): Hi. Have you seen Atemu? Hearts in eyes**

**Yugi: Who? Looks clueless**

**Karla: Omg! HELLO? Yami?**

**Yugi: Oooooh…bedroom…**

**Karla: Yay! Thanks…rushes up stairs**

**Yami's up in the room watching the TV, Pokémon is on with Ash trying to catch a new Pokémon...again**

**Karla walks in,**

**Karla: why is that on?**

**Yami turns to her**

**Yami: what the heck? Why r u in here?**

**Karla: Yugi told me where you were**

**Yami: why would YOU want to know where I was?**

**Karla: I'm not at liberty to say…**

**Karla starts walking towards him**

**Yami: what are you doing?**

**Karla: Oooooh nothing laughs evilly**

**Yugi walks in to see the sight of Karla wrapping her arms around Yami with Yami's mouth taped**

**Yugi: holy crap what happened here?**

**Karla: go away! Runs fingers through Atemu (Yami's) hair**

**(New person now typing)**

**Yugi: now why would I do that this could go on Yugi grabs camera**

**Karla: Nooo! Drags Yami away from yugi's room**

**Yugi: oh no you don't! Chases them**

**Karla and Yami race downstairs with Yugi behind. They were about to run outside when the doorbell rings**

**Everyone stops and looks at the door awkwardly**

**Karla drops yami and hides**

**Yugi glares at yami and races to the door and swings it open**

"**Hello we're here to repair. Your…uh…door" a guy said with a giant bag with him**

**Yugi: but it's fine!**

**Guy: not with you swinging it open!**

**Yugi: who cares?**

**Guy: we do!**

**Yugi: we?**

**Guy: yes me and my assistant here… guy turns around**

**Guy: where'd he go…Bob! Where are you getting over here!**

**Yugi: o…k then slams door**

**DiNg dOnG**

**Yugi: YAMI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND ANSWER THE STUPID DOOR!**

**Yami saunters to Yugi **

**Yami: what now?**

**Yugi: open the door and tell those people to go away**

**Yami opens the door to both Marik and Bakura**

**Yami: ahhhhhhhhh not them again! Slams door right in their face**

**Bakura: well we tried starts walking away**

**Marik: no you don't grabs him **

**Bakura: Baka (means idiot for those who don't know)**

**Marik: no you are**

**Bakura: no you are!**

**Marik: Nuh uh starts kicking him**

**Bakura: ok stop lets get them already!**

**Marik and Bakura go to the back door but come across yugi's grandpa**

**Marik: oh hey grandpa Yugi home?**

**Grandpa: yes who are you?**

**Marik: oh I'm Namu here to sell you cookies! grins**

**Grandpa: yum what kind?**

**Marik: your soul! Marik takes out millennium rod and sends him to shadow realm **

**Marik: Muahahahahahah!**

**Marik and Bakura walk in the house**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

As Marik and Bakura walk through the back door they come across Karla and Yami in the kitchen getting food

Marik: ok… then runs and hides before Karla spots him

Bakura: you fag don't do that!

Runs and does the same thing (hypocritical)

Karla sits Yami on the couch and ripped the tape off so he can eat his disgusting something Karla made ('cause she cant cook)

Yami: Baka!

Karla: what?

Yami: you're mean you taped my mouth

Karla: for a good cause

DiNg dOnG

Karla goes and answers the door keeping a close eye on Yami

To her surprise it was her friend Shawnee (me)

Shawnee: what kinda dump is this?

Karla: ur face

Shawnee: Ew its Yami… Nik probably needs a chain then ;

Karla: Ew you brought Nik? And I like Atemu… Brings out list of words Ahem…Atemuness, Tem-Tem…

Shawnee: uh yeah… duh I wouldn't leave him alone with the TV and my cats

Karla: you do that

Yami looks at Shawnee with disgust

Shawnee: what the are you looking at! Gets ready to kill him

Karla sweat drop

Marik and Bakura sneak up on Yami while Karla and Shawnee talk

1,2,3, BAM! They both hit his head with a rolling pin and knocked him out

Yugi walks into the girl's conversation

Yugi: hello y'all

Shawnee: ew Yugi! Laughs

Nik walks up and gives Karla and Yugi the death stare

Karla: ahhhhhhhhh don't look at it!

Yugi: ducks

Nik: what are you talking about…how you and me are going to kill that fag of a pharaoh?

Shawnee: uhhhhhhhhh…Baka! Your not supposed to say that! Whispers something to Nik

Nik: sorry sweat drop

Yugi: where's Yami anyway?

Turns to the empty couch with the food still on the coffee table

They go search around the house there's no sign of Yami

Yugi: where'd he go!

Nik: I knew he'd leave cause he knows why we are here and he's too chicken to fight me

Meanwhile… Marik and Bakura have Yami's unconscious body in garbage bag and run off but they don't know what will happen to them next

Nik: high fives Shawnee yeah he left less work for us then

Karla: screw you

Nik: hits her head don't wanna thanks anyway

Shawnee: uh yeah leaves room

Nik: you're leaving me here with this freak?

Karla: I know you are

Nik gives her a dirty look and leaves the room

Karla: thanks…

Meanwhile, in the shadow realm where Yugi's grandpa, Mai, and a few random guys off the street sit…

Mai: screw this stupid realm where you friggen wannabes wanna rape me!

Grandpa: sleeps standing up

Random guy#1: hey babe! (To Mai)

Mai: scoots somewhere else

Random #2: I knew you'd like me!

Mai: scoots away again

Random #5: oh yeah! What now in your face you ers!

Mai: get me outta here! Im gonna die in this stupid place of a stupid…. whatever stands next to grandpa who is still sleeping

Grandpa: snore

Anyways…back in Yugi's house.

Nik: get her away and that stupid midget too as he followed Shawnee

Shawnee: be a man…

Nik: kicks the midget and the other freak

Yugi: ahhhhhhhhh!

Shawnee: way to go (sarcasm)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

So Nik kicked the midget and the other freak while Shawnee sits and laughs.

**Nik: that takes care of 'em**

**Shawnee: sigh ok listen up… you want to kill the pharaoh right?**

**Nik: nods his head repeatedly no fk…really?**

**Shawnee: god ur an ass**

**Karla gets up after falling on the floor**

**Karla: o…k **

**Shawnee and Nik eye her suspiciously**

**Shawnee: what are you looking at? **

**Karla: ur face wait…that didn't come out right…**

**Nik: why are you friends with her?**

**Shawnee: 'cause I am**

**They go outside and start searching but leave karla and yugi stuck together while Nik and Shawnee go investigate**

**Nik: pharaoh! U stupid son of a---**

**Shawnee: shhhh…**

**Nik: huh? Why?**

**Shawnee: cause if he knew we were looking for him obviously hed go runnin'**

**Nik: good point searches quietly or at least attempts to**

**Meanwhile with Marik and Bakura…**

**They threw the bag on Marik's couch **

**Bakura: why here?**

**Marik: no one knows where I live**

**Bakura: who said you did live anywhere?**

**Marik: ur mom**

**Bakura: …baka!**

**Marik: here we go again**

**The boys wrestle to the ground until someone gives up**

**Bakura: goddamn you. Quit biting my arm!**

**Marik: oh…was that your arm? **

**Bakura: no shit **

**Marik looks at the unconscious Yami**

**Marik: what should we do with him?**

**Bakura: keep him away from nik 'cause Nik doesn't need the pharaoh's soul when it's better to send it to the shadow realm instead of selling it on e-bay**

**Marik: yeah… you do that**

**Bakura: let's send him to the shadow realm**

**Marik: wait! Let's get a cookie!**

**Bakura: you and cookies… shakes head**

**Marik: but cookies are awesome and better then you**

**Bakura: is that so? Glares at him**

**Marik: how about a challenge?**

**Bakura: ur on…**

**The two battle ferociously with the game of Sorry!**

**Marik: you goddamn jerk im gonna win you will be sorry! (Literally)**

**Bakura: oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!**

**Back with Nik and Shawnee**

**The two were supposedly searching for the pharaoh to kill him and sell his soul on e-bay**

**While Yugi is searching with Karla**

**Yugi: yawns with boredom I bet he's dueling or something with the heart of the cards**

**Karla: got something agents the heart of the cards?**

**Yugi: its getting old**

**Karla: like ur not?**

**Yugi: im gonna go…back home now and eat cookies**

**Karla: u do that**

**Nik and Shawnee walk up**

**Nik: damn I cant find that son of a---**

**Shawnee: yeah! We cant find…what's his face**

**Nik: that son of a---**

**Shawnee: lets go get cookies**

**Nik: after I find that son of a---**

**Shawnee: no, cookie time**

**Nik: but I need to find that son of a---**

**Shawnee: no, lets go**

**Nik: but…**

**Shawnee: no ones cares…lets go**

**After their little snack-a-thon of like a million cookies they search again**

**Anyways… Marik and Bakura are still battling fiercely with "SORRY!"**

**Marik: you…will loose!**

**Bakura: you wish u Egyptian fool**

**Marik: and what are you?**

**Bakura: ur mom**

**Marik: ew don't go there!**

**Bakura: baka**

**Marik wins the game of sorry and Bakura obviously lost and starts beating up Marik **

**Marik: ahhh get off me you fag!**

**Bakura: I hate you**

**Marik: what are u gay? Get off!**

**Bakura stops**

**Bakura: I'm deeply offended**

**Marik: what are you saying?**

**Bakura: what do you think im saying?**

**Marik: ur gay?**

**Bakura: silence and goes to the bathroom**

**Marik: uhm… I think he's gay walks up to the bag and opens it**

**Yami looks up at him**

**Marik: you son of a---you were up the whole time!**

**Yami: maybe…**

**Marik: go to hell hits yami**

**Yami: XX**

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Chapter 4

****

So Atemu is unconscious again…Note: from now on the pharaoh will be referred to as Atemu 'cause that name rocks...

**Marik: Well, that takes care of that. But seriously…are you gay? **

**Bakura: Now out of the bathroom No! And if you say that again, I'll…send YOU to the Shadow Realm!**

**Marik: Try me…Glares**

**Bakura: Baka! Starts to beat him up…again**

**Meanwhile…Nik and Shawnee are still looking for the pharaoh♥**

**Nik: I knew eating those fing cookies was a dumb idea…Holds his upset stomach Why did I listen to you?**

**Shawnee: I dunno…anyways; let's find that idiot…**

**So Nik and Shawnee go and try to find Atemu. They go around town and look in various buildings and stores…**

**Nik: Hey, look! A McDonald's! Sweet. **

**Shawnee: You dummy! We're supposed to look for—**

**Nik: that son of a--I know, but I'm hungry.**

**Shawnee: Baka. You just said you had too many…whatever…Goes in and stuffs her face**

**Back with Karla and Yugi… **

**Karla: I'm serious…what's wrong with the Heart of the Cards?**

**Yugi: Munches on cookies Nooo! The pharaoh's turned you into one of those mindless zombie minions! STAY BACK! DON'T TOUCH ME! Runs and trips over nothing**

**Karla: His name is Atemu…Sighs dreamily and for your information—**

**Yugi: Wait…are you saying you ♥like♥ him?**

**Karla: Uhhh…gotta go! Runs out the door**

**Yugi: Ha ha…you like the pharaoh! Laughs and falls to the floor**

**Karla: Turns back Baka!**

**Yugi: Makes kissy-faces and hums the Wedding March **

**Karla: Muut… (Ancient Egyptian for "die") Chases him**

**Now back to Marik and Bakura**

**Bakura: ok ok i give up I'm gay alright!**

**Marik: O.O seriously?**

**Bakura: don't worry i don't feel for you like that**

**Marik: after all that time together?**

**Bakura: yeah i think so**

**Marik: who are you gay with then?**

**Bakura: you REALLY wanna know?**

**Marik: yesh**

**Bakura: really?  
**

**Marik: yes yes**

**Bakura: really really really?**

**Marik: goddamn yes ok?**

**Bakura: ur mom**

**Marik: waaaah?**

**Bakura: alright alright...its...kinda embarrassing**

**Marik: who is it Weevil?**

**Bakura: no he's too obsessed with me**

**Marik: who then?**

**Bakura: -sigh- it's...it's ..Kaiba.**

**Marik: omg -barfs for an amount of time-**

**Bakura: you don't understand**

**Marik: why**

**Bakura: Kaiba boy...has this innocence about him...he really is a gentle soul**

**Marik: soul? Where? Send it to the shadow realm!**

**Meanwhile: **

**Nik: ooookkkk. Aren't you full Shawnee?**

**Shawnee: heck no**

**Nik: and I'm fatter then you**

**Shawnee: go eat someone instead**

**Nik: fine why not -randomly looks for a person-**

**Shawnee: -sigh- i don't mean it**

**Nik: lets go already**

**Shawnee: fiiiiiine -follows Nik-**

**Nik: ok lets seeeeeee...where ARE we anyways?**

**Shawnee: you think I'd know?**

**Nik: well you're a girl**

**Shawnee: thank you very much..**

**Nik: ok we are off...**

**To be CoNtInUeD...**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Last chapter, Bakura told Marik the truth about his…uh, gayness, and him liking Kaiba…

**Marik: Barfs again Now that that's settled, can we send that fag to the Shadow Realm?**

**Bakura: The pharaoh, or Kaiba…Thinks _If you hurt Kaiba, I'll kill you! _**

**Marik: Smacks head The PHARAOH YOU MORON!**

**Atemu: overhears the conversation what about the pharaoh!**

**Bakura: Daydreaming about Kaiba what? Oh uh…hi.**

**Marik: Hi? HI? We don't say 'hi' to people when we're plotting! God…**

**Atemu: didn't hear Marik Did Bakura just say 'hi' to me?**

**Marik: Yes…looks at Bakura and I thought the pharaoh was a fag…**

**Atemu: What was that?**

**Bakura: still thinking of Seto Kaiba…together we can overcome anything…**

**Atemu: O.O huh? Are you gay? **

**Bakura: uh, yeah…so?**

**Atemu: WHAT IN THE NAME OF AMUN? Ugh…don't touch me…Goes and gets a cookie**

**Let's see how Karla and Yugi are doing…**

**Yugi: Still being chased Wait! Stop! We're supposed to be searching for—**

**Karla: Gasp ATEMU! I forgot! I'm coming! Runs ahead of Yugi**

**Yugi: Under his breath You're deeply disturbed…Ditches Karla and goes to the local park**

**Meanwhile…**

**Nik: Looking for Atemu YOU STUPID FREAKY MORON WHO ISN'T EVEN SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT 1+13.14159265358979…continues until he passes out**

**Shawnee: OH GOD! What should I do…SEEPEEARE (CPR)! Leans over and starts**

**Nik: Gets up and pushes her away No touchy my facey!**

**Back to Karla and Yugi**

**Yugi walks up to a kid playing with a truck**

**Kid: Hi…who are you?**

**Yugi: I'm me…and I'm gonna do this! Takes truck**

**Kid: Hey! Give it back! Starts whining and moaning Whaaaaaaa!**

**Yugi: What a baby…**

**A guy comes up and steps on the toy.**

**Yugi: Whaaaaaaa!**

**Uh…back to the three Egyptians**

**Awkward silence**

**Atemu: Randomly Uhm, so…how's life?**

**Marik and Bakura: O.O**

**To Be CoNtInUeD**


End file.
